


Patience

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starkerfangirl/ freakingfangirl Tumblr Back-up [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Nonny asked:The exvengers return and Tony wants Peter to seduce them to his side and they not fight all the time Peter has free range so in one day Peter has seduced and fucked each one except for Clint so Peter steps up his game thigh high socks a loose sweater and crotchless panties and his body releasing a whole lot of fuck me pheromones takes two days but Peter is being pounded by Clint if his wife finds out Peter will fuck her tooAnd I tried to reply to that :)





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Nonny who asked for](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Nonny+who+asked+for).



> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/177134949293/the-exvengers-return-and-tony-wants-peter-to) where you can see the moodboard who inspired this ficlet :)  
> I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said to the man by phone. “Almost done.”

“What do you about _almost_?” Tony said being emphatic with the last word.

“You know…” The kid sighed. “Hawkeye…”

“You’re the best to get them, kid.”

“All right…” Peter nodded, scratching his head trying to figure it out what he can do to get Clint by his side. He already made out with the whole Steve’s team and it was the win of the team of his Mister Stark. And was his own win as well because who on Earth could guess that he could ever have the chance to fuck half Avengers’ team? He was glad to do it because Tony asked for and he had everything that Mr. Stark needed. But Clint was tough. He agreed to have Peter in his home because he said something about to improve his reflexes which was a lie because Peter’s reflexes were way better than anyone but he really needed to make Clint change his mind and bring him to the team.

Clint’s children had traveled to see their grandfathers and Laura was a little trouble. He just had to catch Clint’s attention to him, he will figure it out about the rest of the issue later.

It took two days. Peter was about to lose his mind. He helped him in the barn the only place where he could give a free ride to his plan but it didn’t work.

One day.

Two days.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He shut Clint in his bedroom when Laura was gone to pick up the kids and the owner of the house went to take a bath. Peter heard the sound of water falling with his body on the bed, his nose sniffing Clint’s pillow and one hand trying to make his cock harder. The pants he was wearing give him an easy access to it. Peter was already so close to the climax, grabbing the pillow with his teeth trying to controlling his moans, his hair already done a mess, his back arched on the bed. His pants were already fallen on the floor, his panties –a gift of Tony, of course- slightly kept on one of his feet. He stroked his cock till his climax and the pillow fall from his mouth seconds later. When he opened his eyes, Peter saw Clint with crossed arms and just a towel hiding his lower parts.

“Are you done?” He asked.

Peter licked his lips and smiled widely. His cheeks were red and his body was burning. He fell down on the floor and got closer to Clint crawling on all fours while purring.

“Meow?” Peter said and making Clint laugh. The kid raised his body to stroke his face on one of Clint’s leg, and then he brushed his face right on his crotch. He felt the man was already hard so he opened his mouth and catch it with his teeth.

“Shit, kid. If you have to suck it off, just do it already.”

“I want to **you** to make me do it.” Peter said with a lusty look.

Clint couldn’t fight him anymore. He has been heard about the marvelous things that Peter did with his teammates by knocking down one and each of them and tearing the original team apart. He had something and Clint was about to know exactly why.

Peter left both open palms around Clint’s legs and let the man grab his hair tight to face his cock in his whole magnificence right in front of his face.

“Open your mouth, kid.” Clint said with a hoarse voice. Peter gazed at him and did it. Clint’s length entered into Peter’s open mouth and reached his deepest part before starting to fuck him. Peter hands still on his legs and they moved just up and down and grabbed them with strong every time he thought he needed some air. When Clint was kind of satisfied to fuck his mouth was that he let him. “Kitty” Parker stood sat down on the floor and waited anxiously for the next command of the man. “Are you already stretched out?”

“Wanna see for yourself?”

“Be my guest.” Peter sat on his kneels on the bed and let his chest to touch the mattress. His legs opened in front of the eyes of Clint and the kid stretched his tights wide open with his hands. Clint got closer to him and touched one of his buttocks. “You’re incredible…” Clint groaned. “Everyone told me about you, the way you disassemble the whole team because of Stark, but I thought I never gonna fall in your webs… And here we are…” He kept saying and with one hand push his cock inside of Peter’s ass. “I’m about to fall into your webs and fuck you as hard as I can. Tell Stark this is his win.”

Peter wasn’t tight at all. It was so easy to thrust his ass and reach to his weak spot. Clint guessed it because of the moans of the kid. He took off Peter’s sweater and played with his nipples and spanked that ass in such a good shape. He was losing his mind because of the right tight of Peter and his moans and shouts ask him for everything he wanted to give him and Clint did it. Peter’s face and part of his chest and legs received all Clint’s release. The kid licked his fingers and made any trace of the cum to disappear inside of his mouth, moaning in the process.

“So you’re in?”

“What?” Clint asked him laying on the bed. Peter joined him.

“You’re back in the team.”

“Kind of…” The man said.

“What that ‘kind of’ means? I have a proper answer to give!”

“We’ll have to discuss some terms of the contract…” Peter looked at him, intrigued. “I want you in my bed once a week.”

“You have to discuss that with your wife.” Clint looked down at the boy. “She’s coming with the kids and if we don’t dress up I think about telling her to join us.”

Clint smirked.

“That’s not a really bad idea…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [freakingfangirl](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/) (until Tumblr decide what to do with their users), on DreamWidth with the [same username](https://freakingfangirl.dreamwidth.org/) and on Twitter as [starkerfangirl](https://twitter.com/starkerfangirl) :)


End file.
